Remnant's Rebels: Karel's Story
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: After A month, Karel travels back to Gaia, and the alternate universe he spent a year fighting in, but when he arrived, he learned it was fifteen years later. Now with few allies, He has to find out why the force called him back to this world, and face his own darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Another First Step

**Chapter 1**

**One month has passed since the battle of Gaia for me. In that time I had ended a Sith threat. Now I have to live up to my promise.**

Bora got me another journal. Finished up two now, but I've lost my other one. It's been a hard month for me. A lot has changed. I lost my arm when I fought with Darth Siren on Gaia. I didn't get much of a break when I came back. After recovering, and getting a new arm from Ironwood, I've had to fight more Sith. Thanks to my training, I was able to fight the Sith. It was a hard fight, and many Jedi were killed, including the grandmaster.

Hawaii and the others are alright though.

I was the one who ended up killing the last Sith, but I didn't leave unscathed. I got a scar over my eye. Now I'm more like Skywalker than before. Ironic, isn't it.

I am Karel Allusis, but I am also Agent Pennsylvania. I was Sith, and am Jedi.

Right?

I woke up last night in a cold sweat. I saw my old master, Jade Yadder. She was murdered by Darth Vader almost four years ago. She told me it was time to assemble my team. Only two could come with me this time.

She showed me a vision of who should go.

My girlfriend Bora Lone, a mandalorian.

The other I couldn't see. I know it's a man, but their face was covered in shadows.

"This one is not here. You shall find him on your journey. Now it is time for your return." Jade said

"Master, I have a question."

Jade turned to me. "I don't have long, but I can answer one question"

"Last time I fell to the darkness. Am I in danger of falling again?"

"You will need to be in balance if you are to survive this journey. This journey will be different from your first. That is all I can tell you. Now go."

I woke up in my dorm room. I was still in Beacon. I was still on Remnant, but that would change soon.

Vuren and Bora were watching me.

"You were talking in your sleep." Vuren said

I got up. I didn't know what to say, then I looked at Bora.

"I have to go back to Gaia."

Bora started to move towards me.

"Are you crazy?! You almost died last time"

"I won't be alone. I promised that I would return. I have received a vision. Bora, you're supposed to come with me."

She took a step back.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes, it was you I saw. It was clear as day."

She looked confused.

"We need to go back to Gaia quickly. I fear something terrible has happened." I said. I just hoped that I could stop order 66. Please let me get back.

There were people that tried to stop me from leaving, but I had to go. Bora and I got packed. Ninalex, a twi'lek Jedi who came with me to Gaia and to Remnant, tried to get me to stay.

"The Force is pushing me back. I have to go."

I had my special bag with me. I went inside of it to make sure it wasn't damaged. I did leave a few people in it when I brought it with me. My Maven armor was where I left it. I still haven't put it back on.

Am I scared of it?

I don't know.

Hawaii just looked at me.

"Be careful out there. People will want to kill you. Some will fight with you. Learn who's who quick."

I just shook my head.

"Thanks." Bora and I went to the room with the device thing. I still have no idea.

"Bora, get in the bag." I said

"No."

"Please. I can't lose you."

"You won't." She said. She grabbed my hand. I hugged her tight, then pressed the button.

* * *

I hate this feeling. This is the third time in my life that I've felt this. It feels like every atom is fighting to stick together. I feel everything and nothing at the same time. Imagine if you were going light speed outside of a ship. That's what this feels like.

My stomach also wants to fight me. And my bowels.

Then it was over. Bora and I were on the other side. I opened my eyes and saw tourists looking shocked at me.

It was still in the same place.

"This is the top of the Empire state building, right?" I said. Bora was gasping. She ran to a trash can and puked. She looked at me.

"How did you do that multiple times?" She asked. I knew every building in the general area would have to have lost power. I saw police come in the observation room.

"It's alright, I'm Agent Pennsylvania." I said.

Wait, why did I just say that. I looked up and saw the cops holding blasters in my face.

"We got a Maven here." One cop said.

"Bring him in." I overheard. They grabbed both of us and dragged us to ships. When we left the observation deck, I saw the entire city had changed.

How long was I gone? The city was starting to look like Coruscant. When did they develop this tech? Giant billboards and new section of the city where the skyscrapers touch the sky littered what was once New York City. It was still called that, by the giant "Welcome to New York City" sign. There were cars still, but there were also speeders flying in the air.

"How long was I away for?" The cops pushed us in the speeders. When we sat up, arms reached out and cuffed us. Bora looked at me

"This isn't anything at all like you said"

"I know."

* * *

We flew to the Police Headquarters. It was one of the largest buildings in the city. When we got to the landing pad, the officers took us out and took us to an interrogation room. They didn't say anything. They sat us down and had us wait. It was a rather boring room, but I could sense the dark side leaving residue here.

I looked at Bora.

"This isn't what happened the first time around. First time around, I had to fight."

"Please don't fight anyone here."

The door opened and in came our interrogator. When he looked up he froze. I froze to. Even though it had been years for him, I could still recognize him.

"Murphy?" I asked.

He was different now. He wore a stereotypical overcoat. He also wore a buttoned down shirt with a black vest over it, and black pants. His tie was black and purple. He grew some facial hair. He looked tired.

"You're dead." He said. He took out a truth serum. Here we go again.

He opened my mouth and poured the foul tasting liquid down my throat.

"Now tell me who you really are. You claim to be Agent Pennsylvania, but he died fifteen years ago."

Fifteen years… I was too late.

"My name is Karel Allusis. I am Agent Pennsylvania."

Murphy used the force to slam my face in the desk he had. Blood came from my nose. Bora clenched her fists.

"You can't be! I don't know how you're able to lie to me, but you can't be him."

"Agent New York, we first met on the train. You and Cecilia rode with me. We ate terrible food that the empire tried to pass off as the American experience."

Murphy sat in a chair, looking at me.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen." I said

"How?"

"It's only been a month for me."

"Were you frozen in carbonite?"

"No. There's a machine in the Empire state building that let me teleport here."

"From where?"

I went in close.

"Another dimension."

"If you weren't on that truth serum, I'd be tempted to kill you right now for that answer. But, I need proof that you are who you say you are."

I shoved my hands near his face. He unlocked them. I reached for my bag, and got in it. I grabbed the helmet and brought it out. When I did I saw two more people in the room.

"It's definitely magic." One of them looked at me as I left the bag.

I placed my helmet on the table.

"He's telling the truth." He sat back in his chair. "That's Agent Pennsylvania."

"Should we ask him where he stands?" The other one asked

"No need. He started the Civil war. He doesn't stand with Kadabra."

Murphy looked back at me.

"Who's that?"

"Bora Lone. I told you about her."

"So she wasn't made up. I'd owe Daniel a hundred credits if he was allowed anywhere near our space."

"What do you mean?"

"All Mavens that stood with Kadabra are to be executed on site."

Oh. I see why he would want to stay away from here.

"But you're different. You'll need to come with me. Both of you."

"Why" Bora asked.

"Because if you want to be able to walk out of this building, you're going to have to become a citizen."

I see.

"Even her?"

"Yeah. It won't take long. Come with me."

* * *

Murphy got up and led us to a room.

"A medical droid will examine you for any illnesses, and stuff like that. Take a blood sample. All that stuff. Done in less than an hour. After that, you'll get a picture taken, then boom, you're a citizen."

"That's a lot more Lax than before."

"Yeah, but we have a lot more land than before. We've colonized more than Mars. We have almost a hundred worlds under our command. We aren't lacking space or materials."

Wow. The people of Gaia have been busy.

We were taken into the medical bay, and separated. They asked if I had any scars. I took off my shirt, and pointed plenty of them out. I also took off my arm.

"Yes. Plenty."

"We can fix them, if you would like."

"No thanks."

The exam continued. It was a bit annoying. At the end they took a blood sample and I was allowed to leave. Bora and I met up with each other. She shook her head.

"That was annoying." She said. We were moved along and had our pictures taken. After that Data chips were made for us. Bora attached it to her helmet, and I placed it on my arm.

* * *

Murphy met us again.

"Now you're going to need a place to stay. Come with me." Murphy said.

"Are you sure."

"I'm off the clock. Come on. Cecilia would love to see you again."

I looked at his finger and saw a ring on it.

"You two got married."

"Yeah. Now come on." We got in one of his speeders and flew to an apartment complex. We followed Murphy to his apartment. He opened the door.

"We're home!" he said. Cecilia called back

"Who's We?"

"You won't believe me. Come and find out."

Cecilia came from around the corner.

She looked so peaceful. She grew out her hair. When she saw me, her eyes almost burst out of her head.

"What is this?"

"It's not a trick. It's really him."

Cecilia just looked at me. She walked up and grabbed my cheeks. She pulled on them.

"Ow" I said. She let them go.

"It really is you." She hugged me. "I missed you"

I got whiplash from these two. She let me go and brought me to her couch. A kid ran out of a room. She had her mother's skin tone, and hair, but her father's eyes.

"Mom!" She yelled. She jumped in Cecilia's lap.

"What?"

"I got the ball up."

"Great" Cecilia hugged her child.

"She's force sensitive. Like us." Murphy said. He took off his coat and hung it up. He took out a data pad and went to get a cup of coffee.

"So, tell us everything you know." Murphy said.

"Where to start?" I started

"Last we heard from you, you gave that speech. How'd you get to New York?"

"The Order helped me. I led the republic here."

"So that's how they found out where we were." Cecilia said. Her kid got up.

"Lex, don't overdo it." Cecilia said.

"Agent Hawaii and Ninalex came with me. We fought Siren. I beat her, barely."

"What?" Murphy asked.

"Did you kill her?" Cecilia asked.

"No. I also don't know where she is now. She could be anywhere." I said

"Then where did you go for the last fifteen years?" Murphy asked

"I went back home. I knew you all knew I was different, but you didn't know why. I'm not from this dimension. Where I was from, we were a few years ahead when I was here. I went back to my home for a month, and fought sith, with Bora here. I came back because I'm needed here."

"Why are you needed?"

"I don't know. I just know I'm needed." I said.

Murphy finished his coffee.

"How'd you lose your arm?"

"Siren broke it, then I traveled back home. It killed my arm."

Murphy ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is a lot of stuff to deal with."

I sat back in my seat. We all sat quietly for a minute.

"Look at the time. It's time to get dinner." Cecilia said.

"That sounds wonderful." Murphy said.

* * *

The last time I went to a diner, Leia got in a fight.

"I guess we'll show you real American food yet." Cecilia said smiling at me. They got Lex ready, as Bora and I sat next to each other.

"The force brought us here. Why?"

"Is Murphy that shadow figure you talked about?"

I closed my eyes.

"No. It's not him."

"I don't know then. Do we need to stay on this world?"

"We can't get off it yet."

"They seem so different?" Bora said

I smiled.

"Cecilia was always kind. Hard to believe she's a trained Sith. Murphy and I were best friends. We saved each other's lives more times than I can count. There was this one time where the CIS shot us down. It didn't end well for him when he went to a farmer's homestead in full armor."

Murphy came back out.

"You got a hot meal while I had to use field rations."

"They used those rations and made a wonderful meal… but they probably died."

"Alaska."

"Yeah. His death is why I turned. It broke me from the spell Kadabra had me under. Then seeing the world be destroyed."

Cecilia came out with Lex all changed.

"Come on you two." Murphy said.

* * *

We got up, and flew to a diner. It was a nice place. I don't remember what we ate, but it was good.

"Your welcome to stay the night, but we only have one spare bed." Murphy said.

"I have the bag remember. I made it like a second home. I can sleep in there."

Bora took the bed, and I went in the bag. I didn't sleep. I meditated.

* * *

I returned to the island. Jade was meditating there as well.

"Mom." Like I said in my first journal, she's not my biological mother, but she's been a mom to me.

"Good evening son." She smiled at me.

"Do you know where I'm meant to go?"

"I don't have the answer, except for one. Find the Order of the Phoenix. They shall lead you to your next step."

"Ron and Hailey. I think I know how to find them."

"I would suggest visiting the Ancient Jedi temple." Jade winked.

"Mom, how do you know these things?"

"The force works in mysterious ways."

"That doesn't help."

"I know it doesn't. The farther you go, the dimmer my vision becomes. Soon, you won't receive any clues from me." She closed her eyes, then opened them again.

"Who's that girl you brought with you?"

"That's Bora. She's my girlfriend." I said with a wide smile across my face.

"I'll have to keep my eyes on you two." She said teasingly.

I smiled.

"Meditate, and you'll find where you will go next. Remember, follow the living force." Jade faded from my view.

* * *

I started to meditate again, then the island faded as well. I opened my eyes and saw Bora.

"Wake up." She said, shaking me. I placed my feet on the ground.

"What time is it?"

"Nine." Bora went to one of the side rooms of my bag. "No peeking."

Come on, you should know me better than that. I got up and left.

Murphy was sitting on his chair. He placed his data pad down.

"What is it?" I asked

"This case. It just left my jurisdiction."

"What happened?"

"One of the Wizards from the order was killed. High target killer. He's going to be dangerous, but they left the country."

"How do you know that?"

"Another Wizard was found dead in England. It's up to the order to figure it out."

"How large is the order now?"

"About three hundred strong. Ron and Hailey have really taken to leading."

"I think I'll help you with this case. Do we have anything the killer touched?"

Murphy smiled.

"We do. He left us a note."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's just a symbol. We don't understand it."

"I just need to touch it."

* * *

Murphy took me to the police headquarters. It took some convincing, but they eventually got me the note.

I looked at the note, but it didn't mean anything to me. I placed my hand on the note, then closed my eyes.

I saw the history of this item. I saw it being made, then ending up in a book. I think I've seen this book before… Yes, I have.

In Kadabra's library! The book about the Horcrux.

That's bad.

The image moved. I saw the book being opened. One of the only blank pages was ripped out. I saw who ripped it out. My stomach sank. It was Dragonfist. He was different, but still the same Goblin I knew.

I opened my eyes.

"I know who the killer is."

"Who?" Murphy asked.

"Dragonfist."

Everyone was silent. One of the Big 5. The most elite of the most elite. The top five Mavens in the empire. I was one. Cecilia and Murphy were two others.

Murphy slammed his fist into the wall.

"This can't be happening. We're going to need to contact the order immediately. Their all in danger." Murphy said

The officers ran to their stations.

"If one of the Big 5 are here, we have to respond with another member." I said.

"He's probably gotten stronger. We're going to fight him together."

"Just like the old days." I said. He smiled at that.

* * *

We went back to the apartment, and told Bora and Cecilia what was about to happen.

"Looks like we're going to kill that S.O.B" Cecilia said. I looked at her, and Lex was sitting nearby.

"We're going to need to send Lex to your parents."

"They love having her over."

Bora looked at me.

"What should we be expecting?"

"He's at least as powerful as me. It's going to be easy to take him down, but with this team I think we can do it." We all smiled.

Soon we were going to England, after dropping off Lex of course. It was changed too. All the imperial buildings were destroyed, or changed.

"Is Hogwarts still around?" I asked

"Yeah, but it's been abandoned. Hailey Weasley tried to open it back up, but she couldn't stand the constant pull of the Dark side, so she set up her school in the Ancient Jedi Temple."

Wait, did he say Hailey Weasley. I missed a lot.

"So what's happened with Hogwarts?"

"Nothing. It just sits there empty."

I looked down at the ocean. People were driving across it. I wondered how fast this thing was going. I looked down and saw a ship that looked like the Titanic.

"What?"

"The titanic II I assume. With all the new stuff being made, people got obsessed with the old. That's not the only "Vintage" ship put here. Dozens of them are around."

"How long can this thing fly for?"

"I don't need to refuel till the end of the year."

It was July.

"What? How's that possible?"

"Atomic batteries and energy cells."

"But you just changed them a month ago."

"Yeah."

"How fast does it fly?"

"Fast."

I was quiet for the rest of the ride. Bora talked with Cecilia. They were becoming friends. I didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

We hit England, and we're escorted to Stonehenge by Scotland Yard. It's a wonder how they're still around.

We saw the Temple out of the ground. It looked a bit like Hogwarts, or maybe Hogwarts looks like it.

Hailey and Ron came out.

"Agent New York, this is a surprise." She shook his hand. She looked at me and stopped.

"Hey, Hailey." I said with a smile.

"Agent Pennsylvania. What is this?" She looked at Murphy and Cecilia.

"It's no trick. It's a long story, but first we have to deal with someone more important."

"Who?"

"The Killer is one of the Big 5." Murphy started. "Agent Massachusetts, Dragonfist. It'll be a dangerous opponent. That's why we're here." Murphy said.

Ron nodded.

"We feared it was an imperial, but one of this level, what was he here for?"

I spoke up.

"I believe he was here for the Emperor's library. The note he sent the police department was from the dark grimoire. It contains knowledge on how to create Horcruxes. I fear he's trying to do that."

Hailey put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then we have to stop him." She turned to Ron. "Get someone to watch over Troy. I'll cast the spell."

Ron left while Hailey held out her hand.

"I'm going to need all three of you to find him. Hold out your hands."

We each did, and she pulled out a wand. She said something that I couldn't understand. She closed her eyes, then opened them wide.

"He's waiting for us in my brother's old home."

Ron came back.

"I got someone."

"We're going to my brother's home."

"I hate that place."

"I know, but we have to."

"Fine."

We went to a fire place. I hated this. We each used the dust until it was Bora and I.

"I'll be right behind you."

Bora shook her head, and gave me a kiss. She said the words then left. It was my turn. I got out my lightsaber then threw the dust down.

I was the last one to enter in the kitchen.

"Get ready for the fight." Murphy said when I got there.

* * *

I nodded my head, went in the bag. I looked at the armor. It was the first time since that day, when I fought Siren. I put it on and left. Murphy and Cecilia were in their armors. They were a bit bigger than before, but they looked the same.

My suit was empty now. No longer did I have Ce, the AI who I talked to. She may have been AI, but she made this suit more than just that. Ce was a friend of mine.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. I put on my helmet and walked in the library. It was almost emptied.

"So you finally showed up." Dragonfist said.

"You're not making it out of this room." Hailey said.

Dragonfist looked at me.

"I see we finally found the traitor." He slammed the book he was reading.

"The Emperor was evil. He destroyed an entire world, and caused mass genocide!"

"Two genocides actually. Though one was more effective it seems." He looked at Hailey and Ron.

"You're going to wish that you didn't come back Pennsylvania." He said. He jumped down from the second story, and snapped his fingers. The bookcases moved, to reveal hellhounds.

The gates started to come down.

"Let's start this fight." Dragonfist said.

I couldn't agree more.

_**Author's Notes: First thing's first, this is a sequel to Heart of Death: Karel's story, and a side story to Heart of Death/Remnant's Rebels and the beginning part of my series Jedi Hunter. **_

_**This is a collab with SonicXBen. Please read his stuff. **_

_**This story has spoilers for Heart of Death and it's side story. It has some bits of Harry Potter in it. These first few chapters are going to have Harry Potter elements in it.**_

_**Hailey Potter is the Sister to Harry Potter. Harry Potter became Kadabra. To find out more about this, read Heart of Death and Karel's story.**_

_**I'll be writing this and the Second Great War at the same time. Please read both.**_

_**May the Force be With You**_

_**-DragonZlayerx12**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Trek

**Chapter 2**

**I made it back to Gaia with Bora. We ran into Murphy and Cecilia. Fifteen years have gone by since I was last here. Ron and Hailey were here too. We all went to Kadabra's old home where we ran into Dragonfist.**

When I was at Hogwarts I learned about many magic creatures. These were some of them. They were created by dark lords before to guard themselves. The Sith had a variant of them that were metal.

They weren't going to sit by and watch a fight go down. They charged forward at us. I set the armor to Vibroblade mode, and turned on my blue lightsaber.

Murphy pulled out an executioner's sword, and cut the head of one of the hounds off.

"Sectumsempra!" I heard Hailey shout. One of the hellhounds was sliced to pieces.

Another charged me. I made quick work of it.

Cecilia used the force to create a wall of fire around us. Some of the hounds went back in their cages. That must have been how Kadabra controlled them. Half a dozen were still in the Circle. Bora fired her pistol in the head of one hound, as Ron sent a spell at another hound that was about to eat Bora's head.

I thanked him for Bora.

I slashed two more down. Hailey killed the last two. Cecilia lowered the ring of fire. Dragonfist wasn't happy. He got out his double ended spear. He jumped over us, going towards Ron. Dragonfist thrusted his spear at Ron, but I used the force to stop it from killing him. But it did cut his hand, and break his wand in half.

Dragonfist picked Ron up with the force and threw him at Hailey. She caught him with her body, and they both fell down. He used the force to pin a bookcase on them. I rushed him, but he ducked and was at my back. He created a fireball and sent it at me. It pushed me forward. I crashed in one of the caged with a hound left. I held out my hand and used the force to connect with it. Bora and Murphy were fighting with Dragonfist, and giving me enough time.

I had to use the dark side, but I was able to get the hound on my side.

"Charge."

I didn't know it, but I got the Chief of the pack. He barked orders, and all remaining hounds charged Dragonfist. He backed off, and killed a few of them. He jumped back to the second level, and bent his weapon.

What? That doesn't normally happen.

Dragonfist threw his weapon, and it killed more hounds. The spear curved towards him again. He caught it, and pulled out a blaster.

"Bora, get down!" I yelled. He fired, and I was once again reminded of the destructive power of imperial blasters, as it took out all but four hounds, and half a bookcase. He kept firing until he had finished off the hounds.

Bora was sitting behind a bookcase, when she looked at the damage. I could tell she knew she wasn't in the best spot.

Then I saw Cecilia's new weapon. She fired once at Dragonfist.

"You call that a shot? It's more like a bee sting!" He pulled up his weapon again, then Cecilia snapped her fingers, and his hand blew off. He screamed a few expletives, and looked at us. Murphy had gotten Hailey and Ron out. They were ready to fight.

"Looks like you live, for today." He snapped his finger and he was gone. Cecilia snapped her finger and caught a book on fire.

"What are you doing?" Hailey asked, with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"We can't let this place stand."

Hailey nodded her head. She took her husband to the fire place, and cast the spell. We all followed shortly after.

* * *

After I got back we all looked at each other.

"I can't do the spell. He's left the planet." Hailey announced.

"Then I've got to follow him." I said

"With what? We have no ship and no money." Bora said back.

"I think we can help with that." Ron said

"Yeah. I think it's time I got repaid for the work I did. Nothing much, just one ship and ten thousand credits." I said

"Done."

What? That was fast. I thought we were going to have to argue over the price. I was willing to go lower, but looks like I don't have to anymore.

"That's more than fair. But we can't join you." Hailey said.

"Neither can we." Murphy said

I knew this was going to happen.

"I know. You have to defend Gaia. That's where Bora and I come in. We can come and go as we please."

They all smiled.

"Do come back every once in a while." Hailey said.

"Of course I'll come back. It's my only way back home." I said with a smile.

I never liked goodbyes.

The order set us up with an old stolen Nubian ship. It had the warp drive on it. I got to the cockpit when a wizard teleported on my ship. He handed me a briefcase then teleported away. I opened it and saw the credits. It looked like more than I asked for. It was at least double.

"They gave us a present." I told Bora. She started everything up and we flew away.

* * *

"Where too?" Bora asked me.

"I'll have to meditate on this." I said

Bora rolled her eyes and put it on auto pilot. She studied the star charts.

I closed my eyes, and I saw an image. A planet came to my view. Dantooine. The first planet the empire invaded when we started. It was far away from the core, so we weren't going to be in danger there. Alright, Dantooine it is. I opened my eyes and went to the cockpit.

"We're going to Dantooine. It's different from ours and hopefully it will let us lay low."

"Alright, but we're incredibly far from there."

"Not with this technology." I pushed the button to start our Warp drive.

In the flash of an eye we were at Dantooine.

Bora looked at me confused.

"How'd we get here so fast?"

"The Warp Drive. It's like Hyper drive on steroids. I think it rips a small hole in the fabric of space and time. You know that may be how we got here. I wonder what effect it has on the universe."

"Let's not worry about that. We got to make it down to the planet first."

She's right.

* * *

We start to land. Surprisingly we only get one imperial to inspect our ship.

"Just you two?" He asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"You seem a bit young, don't you?"

I took out two hundred credits.

"I don't think so." I slide the money on his data pad. I hope this will work.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just move along." He said with a smile on his face.

"Always corrupt." Bora said

"That's good for us. Now we need to do a few things." I said

"Like finding Dragonfist?"

"Or other imperials. This was once the second seat of the empire. I'm sure it still has a few holding on to the dream. We need to visit them."

Bora and I left our ship. I made sire to lock her up, but just in case, I took everything of value with us. I also put on the defense systems.

"Do you have a pistol?" Bora asked me.

"Nope."

She took one of hers out and handed it to me.

"You can't use anything else you have. We need to lay low for a while."

"I know." I took the pistol.

I wrapped my arm around Bora.

"Just imagine this as a date." I said

She shook her head while smiling. "Fine, but you're getting us dinner."

We kept on walking when an idea popped in my head. Bora wasn't going to like it.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" She asked

"What if I got the imperials to come to come to us? Have them see a picture of me or something like that. They'd come rushing for us, then we can get them to tell us their plans."

"And we'd get the entire imperial legion to our location."

"Not necessarily. Most of them think I'm dead, so they'd probably just wave my existence away. The Gaia imperials would more likely want me dead, and would be willing to take the risk more."

"I don't like it."

"I knew you wouldn't, but what other way besides being incredibly lucky do we have?"

"Not much." She admitted.

"So…?"

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm not leaving your side."

I smiled, then kissed her forehead.

* * *

It wasn't hard to get my picture on the local Holonet. I just needed take a picture of myself and upload it. The hard thing would be getting imperials to see it. We went to a restaurant and I took pictures of it. I just hoped that it would happen soon. After we ate our meals, we heard the door open. Bora looked and saw people in armor, holding guns. She flashed four fingers.

"The Emperor had spoken. The Traitor known as Agent Pennsylvania, reveal yourself, or everyone will die, starting with you." He came up to me.

I just calmly took a sip of my drink, then turned around.

"Caught me." I said. He was about to fire on me, but I wrapped my arm around his, then pulled out the pistol. I fired one shot.

I used the body to take return fire. I used the force to send a glass at the head of one of them. I tossed the body into another imperial. I shot the only one who wasn't distracted in the knee. I then rushed up, and tackled him. I knocked his helmet off, then fired. Bora took out a knife then rushed the one who got hit by the glass. She cut both his arms, then jammed the knife in one of his knees. I used the force to crush the forth one's arm. Bora took out the knife then through it at him. It got stuck in the armor, but it wasn't in deep enough to kill. I gathered the force in my palm, and hit the knife. I couldn't get it out.

We turned to the last imperial as everyone started to leave. The owner of the place came out and saw his restaurant was partially destroyed.

"Sorry about this." I placed three hundred credits on a table. Bora and I drag the last imperial to the back.

"We should have known this was a trap." He said. Bora took off his helmet.

"We need to know some things."

"You'll never get them out of me."

Defiant. I held two fingers close together, and sparks started to come off them.

"Do you know what all Mavens are masters of?" I asked as I got closer.

"What?" He looked.

"Getting the answers we want. Do you want to learn firsthand, or are you going to comply?"

He gulped.

"Long live the empire" he tried to chomp down on a cyanide pill he had, but I used the force to stop him. I took his only way out from him.

"Bora, make sure no one can see what we're going to do."

"Alright." She went to the window, and covered it.

"You know, she may not have the force, but she's also a Mandalorian. Let me tell you, they have an amazing talent for war, but what gets overlooked is that they can make you wish you were able to take this little thing." I showed him the pill.

"Ready." She took out a second knife.

"We've got the star forge." He said.

That made too much sense. That's not good.

"What else?"

"Dragonfist leads us. He's going to take us to victory."

"What about Agent Illinois?"

"I don't know where he is."

I took out a truth serum. Thanks Murphy. I opened his mouth and poured it in.

"Let's ask that again. Where is Agent Illinois?"

"He's leading a fraction in the Mid Rim. I don't know where he's based."

"Where's Dragonfist going?"

He tried to hold back the answer, but Bora grabbed him and slammed him in the ground, and punched him.

"Naboo."

"Last question. How many of you are their?"

"We were the last ones I know about."

We let him go. He reached out for the pill and took it. We left the restaurant. The owner came after us.

"Never come back!" He said.

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on it." Bora said

* * *

We had to get back to the shipyard quickly, but we weren't fast enough. We had a squad of stormtroopers waiting for us.

"There they are!"

"Looks like they found us. I wonder how?" Bora just looked at me.

"It's a mystery that we'll never learn the answer to."

The leader came up to us.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace."

"Are you sure you have the right people?"

"Yes. Now if you don't stop resisting, we'll be forces to use deadly force."

I looked at Bora, and she nodded. We both took out Pistols and fired. The man died quickly. I picked up his weapon, and fired three more shots. One of them killed. The other two wounded. I tossed Bora her pistol back, then took some cover behind a rock. As we were getting shot at, we heard others firing. Two more imperials were down.

"We require backup at the docking bay" I heard one of them say. I looked up and regular people firing at them. Regular people. One of the imperials tried to throw a thermal detonator, but I used the force to catch it and toss it back at them.

One of the rebels looked at me, then came up to us.

"By the force, are you Karel Maes?"

Wait, it can't be…

"You helped my Ma and Pa leave the farm before the disaster."

I looked at the man. He was the son of the Farmers who helped me at Agamar.

"Yeah, that's me."

"How do you look so young, never mind that, you need to leave now. The empire will be here soon. Here, take this. If I see you again, look for symbol and It will show you to the Rebellion."

He turned to leave.

The rebellion? I looked and saw it was a ring with a phoenix. I looked at Bora and we got on our ship. We left in a hurry. It wasn't fast enough to escape the star destroyer. It started to fire on us.

"Where are we going?" Bora asked.

We can't make it to Naboo in one jump, but we can go to another planet.

"Mandalore!" I yelled

Bora nodded and made the jump.

* * *

We took a deep breath after that.

"Who was that?"

"Remember the farmer I talked about on Gaia, that was his son. Looks like he joined a rebellion. We need to keep an eye out for that.

We exited from our jump, and Bora got the first look at her home planet in years. I could see a tears start to come from her face.

"I don't see the empire" I said

Bora looked around.

Wait, what was that?

"I think I see why the empire hasn't shown up yet. Look."

A star destroyer was falling to the ground, in a ball of fire.

"Bora, it's up to you. We can land, or we can leave."

Bora nodded. She took control of the ship and landed. We listened in on the Comms, and heard the imperials panicking. This had to be all of a sudden.

"Enemy Mavens have been spotted. All forces…" It cut off.

"You don't think its Dragonfist do you?"

"No. He wouldn't stop to fight with one hand. There must be something on Naboo that he's looking for."

* * *

We landed, and got ready for a fight. When we got to the docks we saw dead imperials scattered. There was once dying imperial. We rushed over to him.

"Long live the Empire."

"Who are you?"

"Death Watch" He said. He coughed up blood then died.

"Kill the traitor!" I turned to see imperials running towards something.

"We finally found someone they hate more than you." Bora said

Good, and with them fighting, they are allowing us to move more freely.

Bora and I wouldn't be staying long. Depending on the Maven, that would determine if we stay or not.

"If we stay here too long, we'll run into the empire. We don't want to do that again." I said.

"How about we get to the armory?"

"Sure." Bora and I rushed towards building that wasn't on fire. We couldn't get to it from the front. I took out my lightsaber and cut a hole in the wall. We got into the armory, and armors and weapons littered the room. Bora and I started to take the armors and weapons. This building would soon be attacked, so we need to save as much of this as possible. I moved to a box, and opened it. It was full of thermal detonators.

"Bora, we've got explosives." She was looking at armor intently. She grabbed it and put it in the bag. She looked at the box, then sealed it back up.

"Let's get this and get out of here."

"Alright." Bora and I got it in the bag, then left the armory. The imperials broke in shortly after.

* * *

I saw who was leading them. Daniel.

"We've got to go. He's another Big 5 member. He's as powerful as Murphy or me."

"Alright."

"Find Saxon!" I heard one of them cry.

Bora and I got back to the ship, and started to leave.

"We can't stay any longer." She said

"We'll come back." Right before we make our jump, three star destroyers came out of hyperspace. We jumped again.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you couldn't stay long, and how your world was." I told Bora.

"It's alright." She said.

"I'll take care of flying."

"Thanks." She got up and went in the bag. We got to Kashyyyk and saw more imperials. We couldn't stay long. I made a quick jump to Bothawui. No imperials here. Thank the force. We stopped. This many jumps on a ship of this size couldn't be good for it. I landed the ship.

Bora came out of the Bag in the armor she took.

"This fits so much better." She said. The armor was the standard, but it was larger than her last set.

"You should get that thing painted." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah, but not today. I'm exhausted." I said

A dock worker called our Comm.

"inspection."

I opened the bay door. The Bothan came in.

"We plan on staying in here for the night. Just need to let it cool down and refill." I said

"Alright, we can refuel it here for a higher price."

"How much higher?"

"Ten Percent, but you don't need to leave the bay, and you get a guarantee from the planetary government that we won't give you the cheap stuff."

"Fine. The tank's half full, so how much should that cost?"

"For this kind of ship…" The Bothan went to a chart, and did some calculations. "Four hundred fifty credits."

"I'll pay in cash." I pulled out five hundred credits. He took them, and nodded. He left.

"Now I can get some shut eye. I said. There was a bedroom in the ship. I went to the bed and plopped down on it.

I remembered why I don't like sleeping.

"Welcome back, traitor."

Emperor Kadabra was standing there.

"I stand with life and the force. I should have never joined you."

"You would never tell me that to my face."

"You're wrong. I stand by you no longer."

Kadabra changed to a dark version of me.

You aren't the real Karel.

Yes I am.

No, you are an imposter in the light. You only try to hide your darkness behind an empty title. Three times you have failed the Jedi. How can you call yourself light?

Because I rejected you.

But you use my powers. You want me to flee into the recesses, but you still need me. You knew I always lurked under the surface. Just look at how quickly you fell. One, two days. You always wanted my power. You hide behind a false sense of superiority, but we both know you lie to everyone. You fell so far down, yet you look up and see light and think you're next to the sun.

You are greed. You are murder. You are every evil I've tried to defeat. But maybe…

What?

We are thinking of this all wrong.

My shadow smirked, then vanished. I opened my eyes.

* * *

Bora came in the room, brushing her teeth. She was in regular clothes.

"Wake up." She said.

"I am up."

I got up and stretched. Bora and I did all the morning things, and got ready for the day.

"We can get to Naboo after this last jump. I sense today is going to be another long one."

"Three in a row, great."

"It won't be that bad, trust me." I said

"Fine."

We left the dock, with full fuel, and made the final jump. Bora got geared up. She had a new jetpack, a sniper, six thermal detonators, and her pistols. She gave me a regular blaster, and a heavy pistol.

"Just in case." She also handed me four thermal detonators. I put on Mandalorian armor.

"We're bounty hunters." Bora said.

"Yeah."

We landed, and we got searched. After we got through the stormtroopers we left the ship.

"Something feels off about this place." I said. I was standing where Darth Maul fought Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"What is it?"

"A decade before the clone wars began, there was a battle here. Jedi and Sith fought. I can still feel that battle here."

"It left a scar on the area?"

"I don't know."

The force told me to keep moving, but to stay in Theed.

I left the palace and saw a monument.

"Let's go there." I said.

"Sure."

We went to the monument, and saw that it was a grave. It was Senator Padme Amidala's grave.

We stood there, until we heard something. We turned around, and I felt as though I fell through the world. There was Sander Blanco.

_**Author's Notes: So, in the last story the people of Gaia became an empire, so in this story whenever I'm referring to them, I'll call them the Gaia imperials.**_

_**Mavens don't need that.**_

_**I'll announce this story in my next chapter for the Second Great War.**_

_**May the Forth be with you…**_

_**But really**_

_**May the Force be with you**_

_**-DragonZlayerx12**_

_**P.S RIP Peter Mayhew, you will always be in our hearts as the greatest Wookie in the universe.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3**

**Bora and I traveled across the Galaxy, witnessing the Gaian Empire rise again. We landed on Naboo and ran into an old friend.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. In fifteen year he changed so much. He looked like his mother. He looked at us. I sensed concern from him. I wonder if he has anything to do with all the sounds of war going on. Bora opened the bag, and I grabbed my lightsaber. I felt that I was going to need it. He looked so… angry.

It broke a bit of my heart. It never should have been like this. He deserved a good life. How could I let this happen?

He interrupted my inner monologue when he introduced himself, sort of.

"Um, hello… I come in Peace."

Not his smoothest line. Is he referencing something? He does seem to like doing that.

"It's alright Sander, we're not here to fight" I hold out my hand to shake it. He probably knows who I am.

He puts his lightsaber close to my chest. Alright, looks like he's not on the friendliest of terms.

"How do you know my name?"

I wanted to say, have you looked at me, but with weapon this close to my chest, I don't think I would have good chances of winning that standoff.

Bora steps forward. Thanks love.

"Look, why don't we cut this meeting short and get going? We can talk later when we're not at risk of getting found."

Hey, I'm not the one who's trying to kill the other. Sander smiled at that. I clench my fist up. If he's thinking about Bora in any way besides a warrior, I'll teach him that is a mistake. I don't care who it is, If anyone touches a hair on her head, they better find a hiding place capable enough to hide from my fury.

Stormtroopers come around the corner. They were in black armor. They seem a bit tall for stormtroopers.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and place your hands behind your head."

Bora and I ignore the dropping our weapons, since that would just take too long. The explosions were getting closer.

Sander lunged forward. He didn't hold back, but he was also sloppy. He seemed to be going off of instinct instead of discipline. He took down the troops with ease. He seemed to be enjoying it. It reminded me of me when I was under the spell of Kadabra. Vicious is the only way to describe it.

After he was done with his slaughter he turned to me

"Sorry about that. I get a little carried away sometimes. We never got introduced. I'm Sander Blanco, The super fighting knight. And you are?"

He sure hasn't humbled himself. Then again…

* * *

I felt it immediately. He found us. I turned my lightsaber on and blocked the spear. Dragonfist grabbed it again. He looked even worse than when his arm was blown to bits.

"Not bad, Pennsylvania."

"No, no, no. That guy's been gone for years. I'd know if this was Agent Pennsylvania."

I wanted to shake my head. Dragonfist laughed.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Sander Blanco, you've grown up from being a lucky brat. Though it won't matter, you ought to know that he is your long lost friend, Karel Allusis."

15 years gone make you something of a mystery.

"So the cowards decide to grow up and fight. I wonder how everyone will reach when they find out Queen Kylantha is dead by my hands."

Why would you kill the queen?

"Why?" Bora asked. She took out her twin pistols and aimed them at Dragonfist.

"You think everything revolves around the rebellion and the empire. Well, greater forces are at work here than you can comprehend. But it matters not, you'll soon enough be dead."

He charged at us.

That's it. I got fed up with his attitude.

"For years you had your way. To kill Whomever you please."

I started to overpower him. He got a worried look on his face. I think he finally started to listen. He finally understood, but it was too little, too late.

"But it made you soft, and it made you incapable of accepting failure. This is why you come back time and time again, until your way."

I kicked up, and cut the blade in two. I felt fear in him.

Kill him.

"But there's a problem with that…" I used the force to push him in the air, then a pulled him to my lightsaber. It went straight through his heart.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because, I was always a Jedi." I whispered to him. It was the final betrayal. I turned the lightsaber off.

"That is why you fail."

* * *

Good, you did as I asked.

No. I did what was needed. He was still dangerous.

Let's agree to disagree.

"I thought that would be harder." Bora said. She put her pistols away.

"No, he wasn't at his strongest, not by a long shot."

I looked up and saw an imperial ship crashing towards the docking bay. It crashed right where we parked.

Bora and I sighed. I swore under my breath

"Our Kriffen luck."

"That was our ship." Bora said.

It's a good thing we put everything we needed in the bag.

"Hey, I know we just met, but do you would you take us with you. We want to leave this planet." I got out the ring. "And…" I flashed the rebellion symbol.

"Yes." The rest of what he said didn't matter to me. "But seriously, who are you guys?"

"Brent" Hey, I used it on remnant for a while. I mean, I even joined Beacon with this name. Bora made a quick glance at me.

"Bora."

"A pleasure, now let's move out."

* * *

He moved towards where his troops were.

"Why did you use that name?" Bora asked me

"It's a cover name."

"Why didn't you tell him you're real name?"

"Because that may not be the smartest idea. I don't know what he's going to do if he finds out here. Let's wait till we get on his ship."

"He's different from what you said."

"That's what fifteen years do."

We stop for a second.

"Which way was it?" Sander asked. The body of a stormtrooper came down. "That way looks like a good idea." Sander said to us. We follow him and see a large man firing two guns at once.

He reminds me of Agent Moscow. It's Uncanny. He threw his guns down and picks up a rocket launcher.

I really wanted to ask Sander if that was Agent Moscow. And where did the rocket launcher come from. Sander jumped over the cover. I forgot to mention, his lightsaber somehow changed into a shotgun. How much does that thing way? And how does it change? Not even Ruby's weapon could do that.

He slashed the stormtroopers to bits.

I didn't hear what the bear of a man said. I heard Sander ask for someone called Wiz.

Okay, um… What? Who would name their child Wiz or Boomstick? Who would give themselves those nicknames?

"We got the data, but the Queen's dead."

"I know. Our hitchhikers took care of the killer." Sander pointed towards us.

Sander got a call from someone,

"Understood. Wiz, send out the signal and get back to the ship. I'll find Yang and make sure she's okay."

Did he just say Yang? You mean like Yang Xiao Long? As in the huntress Yang? As a person from the planet of remnant, that Yang. What are the odds?

* * *

We follow him as we run into Yang. Yep, it's that Yang. So that's what she's going to look like in a few years.

Yang took out two stormtroopers, then spotted Sander.

"Hey babe."

Something about that seems weird. I knew both of them when they were younger. Now here they stand, both older than me, dating.

"Who are they again? I don't know them" Well we certainly know you! The day we learned you were force sensitive I was floating in the air. It wasn't pleasant.

"These are some friends I made while you were gone. And I see you've made a few as well." Yang had two dozen Naboo guards and just as many citizens. Some of them had large bags of something. Probably credits.

"Eh, what can I say, I have a talent for it. So are we going to take these guys down or not?" A smile crossed her face. "Hey, Sander, remember that team move we made a few years ago?"

"I'm not doing fire dragon again."

What? What in the universe, no multiverse, is that? Does Yang throw Sander?

"You're no fun." She turned and broke a window.

"That woman's going to be the death of me." Sander said to us. We go out the window and go past where Padme was put to rest.

We made a huge circle.

We get in the ship and Bora and I take a breather.

* * *

"Hey, guess who's still alive?"

She slapped my elbow. The ship started to shake.

"Star Destroyer." I heard someone yell out.

No, we're not taking on a star destroyer in this ship are we? This thing is so small. It can't work. We can outrun it, but not take it on.

But… it looks like we're winning.

This crew is going to be interesting. Soon enough, the star destroyer comes down.

Impressive. Most impressive.

Sander comes to us.

* * *

"Welcome newcomers. Could you follow me to your new quarters."

Bora followed first. She grabbed my hand as we walked to it. I still had my lightsaber at my side.

We get to the dorm and we enter it. Two beds, a table, and no window. It looks like they just cleaned it out.

"Can you please sit here?" He pointed to the table. We sat down.

"I thank you for helping us in this great battle. For now, you are allowed to enjoy the accommodations until we can get you home, one way or another. Mandalore, I'm guessing."

I shake my head.

"Alderaan"

"You're a long way from home. I've got to admit, it's been a while since I've been in this galaxy, so I have no idea. I thought Mandalorians were very protective of their armor. Sabine sure is."

"We are, but he's the closest thing I have to a family now." I smile at that.

"Well, we all need some of that nowadays. Though there is one final question I have. Brent, that man called you Karel Allusis, but he's been gone for fifteen years. Why did he call you that?"

I had a good grip on my lightsaber. I don't know what he'll do.

I sigh.

"Dragonfist was so certain because I worked with him those years ago. Yes Sander, I am Karel Allusis

* * *

He almost threw the table to get to me. He became more profane. He grabbed me by the throat. He didn't even notice when I had my lightsaber to him. He punched me.

He was smiling. He's enjoying spreading pain. I'm going to have to work with him on that. I know how hard it is to stop after you start. He knees me in the stomach. He punched me one last time, splitting my lip. Bora got him off of me.

I check my lip. Not that much blood. I can live with it.

"I had to leave."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Will you Stop?!" Bora asked him "I understand you're mad, but killing him won't change anything."

Hey, that wouldn't have killed me. If I was in any actual danger, I would have stepped in.

"And you Karel, why didn't you defend yourself more?"

You're blaming me? I'm the one who got beat up here. Sander looked at me.

I took a few breaths then got up.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I really am. I came back to stop it, but I ended up here." I said

He took a few breaths to calm down

"I'm sorry about what I did. I'm sorry. I hope we can move past this, on two conditions, you tell me about the last fifteen years, and you help me and my crew get back home. You can still move about freely."

He opened the door and left.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Bora asked me.

"What good would that have done? It wouldn't have made anything better."

"Why are you so calm?"

I show her my lightsaber.

Turning this on would have made him stop him from going too far.

"I'm going to tell him about all this."

"Are you sure you should go with that lip?"

"It doesn't matter." I hold my hand up to my lip, and felt it being healed. I would stop bleeding.

* * *

I left the dorm but I didn't see Sander. I saw Yang walking towards us. When she saw me she stopped.

"What happened?"

"Sander got a bit carried away."

Yang shook her head.

"I'm so sorry about him."

"He's had a dark life. I'm not surprised by that. He saw the death of the Jedi, and his mother is Salem."

"How do you know that?"

"I ran into her before. She looked through my memories. It was weird."

"When?"

"During the clone wars."

"Come with me, I'll bring you to Sander. He's not that far off. I'm Yang Xiao-Long by the way."

I know.

"I'm Karel Allusis."

"Did you meet Sander during that war?"

"Yeah, more than once actually. I even brought him along to the last part of the war I was in. the battle of Gaia."

"He did talk about that battle. He said the person who took them there ran away with an older woman."

Me and Siren? That's disturbing.

"Well yes, but actually no. I didn't run, I just knew I wasn't needed. And I didn't want to sleep with Siren. That's just disturbing. She sexually harassed me a lot."

* * *

We got to Sander's room. Yang knocked on the door. Sander opened it and saw us. He welcomed us in.

"I've come here to explain about the last fifteen years." I said

"This is going to be interesting. First let's start with Darth Siren, what happened to her?"

"I beat her, but in exchange, I lost my arm." I held up my robotic arm. I looked at Sander's arm.

"It looks like the one I got when I lost my arm."

"Okay, so everyone in this room lost an arm at one point." Yang said. I looked and saw her arm still there.

"What?"

"I fixed it before anything happened."

"I'm not even going to ask how." I said. Sander smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I'd like to donate Thermal detonators, and other weapons."

"You don't have that many."

"Yes I do. After we get done in here, I'll get you them. So, at the top of the Empire state building, where we fought the Darths, was a machine, which I am bow convinced is a warp drive. The warp drive rips a small hole in the fabric of the universe, as you know. It was how we got to Gaia so easily. Well, there is one where I'm from. It's how I came here the first time. I was never meant to be here. I look like I did all those years ago, because for me, that all happened one month ago."

"What?" Sander asked. "What do you mean? That makes no sense." He turned around. "But…"

"That thing sent me here. I hoped I would make it before that day. Didn't you ever wonder why I wanted Anakin dead?"

"He killed you mother."

"No, I lied. He killed my Jedi master. Yes, I am a Jedi knight."

"What planet do you come from?" Yang asked.

"While I was born on Alderran, but the planet I now call home is Remnant. A different version of the same planet you are from. Yang, I know who you are. You have a sister named Ruby Rose, and two teammates named Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna."

Yang and Sander were freaked out.

"Okay, I believe you." Yang said

"What did you do over the last month?" Sander asked

"Over the last month I was fighting a number of Sith Lords. They killed many Jedi, but we defeated them. That's how I got this." I pointed to my scar over my eye.

"Okay, that's enough for today. We'll talk about this more. Let's get those weapons you promised." Sander said after he got up.

* * *

We went back to my room where Bora was putting up a TV with the gamecube. I bought them fifteen years ago.

"Hey, we're back."

She just finished plugging in the TV.

"Hey, looks like we got games." Bora said

"What?" Sander said. She looked at him

"Are you going to beat up my boyfriend again? Because if you are, I would just suggest you to leave right now."

Yang looked at Sander.

"You sure seemed to make her mad." Yang said

"Look, I already apologized. And your boyfriend said that he would like to donate weapons to our cause."

She gave me a "really" look. I just shrugged. I opened the bag and waved my hand for them to follow. Yang was really hesitant. Once I walked down, she decided that it wasn't so bad. Once we got down I got to the case of thermal detonators. I opened the lid to show them.

"This could come in handy if we get in a tight spot." Yang said.

"Or if we want to have a really fun time." Sander replied.

With this many detonators, that could swing the battle to one side. I closed the lid, and moved to where Bora put the weapons. I showed them, but Bora came rushing down.

"Before you give those away, I have to separate the ones they can take."

Sander jumped a little. He wasn't paying attention to the noise.

Bora ran to the box and took out all the Mandalorian weapons. Now, all they were getting was imperial grade blasters. I could see a visible disappointment on Sander's face. He was staring at a particular gun.

"This is more than kind." Bora said.

* * *

She wasn't wrong. This would resupply the troops for the next battle. Bora left, shortly followed by Yang. Sander was about to leave, but I needed to ask.

"Sander." I called out. He turned around.

"What." He said sharply.

"Have you ever seen a vision with your master in it since the temple?"

He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, I believe there is a way."

That got him intrigued for a second, then turned away in anger.

"Once someone dies, they lose their self…"

I felt as if he wasn't telling me something. He mumbled something, then grabbed the case of grenades. I went to the other side and help him with getting it out.

Why did you ask him? It just got him madder at you.

Because he deserves to know.

Why? To make him hope for something that he doesn't believe in? Don't force your beliefs on him.

Our beliefs.

Whatever

"We can't compensate you for this gift." Sander said. He was too professional. I knew something was eating at him. I wasn't going to push it any further. Not now. I need sleep. But something about Dragonfist has been bothering me. Why was it so easy? Something isn't adding up.

Why now?

_**Author's Notes: So, the reason for this chapter taking so long is because the chapter in the main story had to be made. I hope you like this story. I know this is shorter than the others' but it's the correct length. **_

_**Where are those Droidekas? **_

_**If you didn't play battlefront II because of the loot crates, now they fixed it completely. Don't let that stop you from enjoying a good game.**_

_**May the Force be With You**_

_**-DragonZlayerx12**_


	4. Chapter 4: A last Gamble

**Chapter 4**

**A month after Bora and I joined up with Sander, we meet with a rebel cell called Ghost Squad. Either the Fate or the Force has a wicked sense of humor.**

Ghost squad's ship landed in our docking day. Bora and I were going with them to an inner core planet to see if the rumors about a Jedi being there were true. I don't know why this group was chosen in particular.

When the door opened, I knew immediately why they were chosen.

"You got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Bora asked me.

"I know two of them."

They looked over at us.

I saw Ashoka and Kanan take out their lightsabers.

"What is this?" Kanan asked. Sander came down.

"This is who you think it is. He's who we're sending."

Ashoka came over to me, and looked at me.

"I finally understand why you tried to kill Anakin." She out away her lightsaber. "But what I don't understand is how you knew."

Kanan came over.

"Don't call me by my old name. Call me Kanan now. If you are on our side, then this will be easier."

"Thanks."

* * *

We walked onto the ship. I met with the rest of the Crew. I liked Ezra, he reminded me of myself, but he hasn't yet learned that much about being a Jedi. Bora and Sabine became friends ridiculously fast. Zeb seemed to not want to kill me, and with his size, he might be able to crush me. Hera was cool. We got to talking about our ships.

"You mean to say that your ship's powered by a lightsaber?"

"I know, how weird is that? But it flies better than most ships, especially of its size."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it flies as fast as tie fighters, or faster."

"And it's a cargo ship?"

"Yeah."

Kanan knocked on the door.

"We need to be heading out soon."

"Right."

"Where are we heading anyway?"

"Have you heard of the Casino moon of Torlon?"

"Can't say that I have." I said

"Well, it's quite a large Casino. It's located in the core worlds, so there is heavy imperial presence." Kanan said.

"Who's the target?" I asked

"We don't have targets, we have contacts. We're going to see if the owner of the largest casino is a former Jedi master.

"Why do you think that?"

"We don't. We got this from the Empire directly."

Well, that's something surprising. How did they know? I wonder…

"We're leaving now." Hera said. Bora and Sabine came to the cockpit.

"What clan are you from?" Sabine asked

Bora didn't answer immediately. That was weird. She normally loves to talk about her family.

"The Lone clan."

Sabine's face changed.

"I thought they were killed off a thousand years ago."

"Well, that's a part of the long story that Karel here will inform you."

I love her, but I don't have all the answers.

"Well this should be interesting." Zeb said

* * *

I told them about the whole thing to the best of my ability. But in reality I barely have a hold on it.

"Well, that explains why you look the exact same. But I do have a question, what happened with Siren? Obi-Wan said that you fought against her alone, but we never found a body. I mean we did find the room that you fought in, and that was torn to pieces, but we never found out the entire truth." Kanan asked

"If you remember, I had a few allies on my side, we fought against her and another two mavens, or was it one, well that doesn't matter. What matters is that we fought her. When I was just about to die my master came to me, and she took over my broken arm. With the two of us, we were able to take her down. Instead of killing her, we tried to get back to my universe, but she got lost in the multiverse." I said.

Zeb waved his hand

"You Jedi are strange."

Ashoka came to the cockpit.

"The empire sent an inquisitor ahead of us. We've got to be careful." She said

Sabine and Bora left the cockpit, and I got up. She looked at me, and I knew she needed to talk alone. I sat back down.

Ezra looked at me.

"Hey, what's that planet you've lived on like?"

"Remnant, well, it's home for me. Honestly, it's hard, but rewarding. There's a group sort of like the Jedi on it called hunters. If you ask Sander or Yang about it they'll give you a better answer. I haven't really been around to do much of that."

"What's the food like?"

"Depends on where you are. In Vale, it's sort of like… European food. I know that doesn't help you, but Kanan should know about that. Lots of fruits and vegetables. Mistral has a more Asian style to it. Noodles and rice are mainstays. Vacuo is sort of like Australia. You get what you can. It's the most fair of the kingdoms, only because if you live there, you're accepted. Atlas is like an inner core planet. Fancy food for the rich, slop for the poor. I hated it."

"You seem to have taken a few notes on food." Ashoka said

"Well I would hope so. I want to be a part time cook. And with all the recipes and foods I got from Gaia, I can change the whole coronary world of Remnant."

My favorite food from that world was the baked potato soup. Cream, cooper cheese, with leeks, bacon. This isn't a cook book, this is a journal, though I may sneak a recipe in or two. I've got an idea that involves orange juice that I want to try.

"What about the people?"

"Just like the food, each kingdom is its own unique place. I already told you about Vacuo. Vale is the place I'm most likely going to settle down in. Calm, but there are a few problems we need to fix. The biggest one is racism. But it's far worse in Atlas. It will have to change in a generation or two. Who knows, my kid may be the one who fixes the world. My semi-adoptive father is a big roadblock in this, but he's been getting leagues better recently. Mistral is… somewhere in the middle of Vacuo and Atlas."

"All places have their problems." Ashoka said.

"Well, two more days till we get to the planet, so make yourselves comfortable." She said. Everyone except for Kanan and Hera left the cockpit.

* * *

I went looking for Bora and Sabine, and found them in Sabine's room. Sabine was showing Bora her art. I've got to say, she's really good.

"The Lone clan will be redeemed." Bora said. I knocked on the doorframe. Bora jumped as she turned to me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"It's alright. Thanks for showing me your art." Bora said

"I don't mind. Just remember what I said" Bora walked past me.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, what did you use to dye your hair? I like it." I hoped she would tell me.

"Oh, this, well let's look. Ah, here it is." She tossed me a bottle of hair dye.

"How often do I need to reapply this?"

"Not often. I would say about twice a year. Do you want highlights?"

I pondered on that. Bora came up behind me.

"What about a white streak?" She grabbed a bit of my hair. It was definitely long enough.

"Wait, we could…"

Bora and Sabine spent about the next half hour deciding what to do with my hair. I didn't even get a say besides the blue.

They settled on the two colors thankfully. They dyed my hair completely blue, then Bora shaved my hair in the back and the sides. They jelled my hair back, and made a point of my hair. They dyed the end of the point white.

I just learned that they put green dye on the shaved hairs on my head, so they would grow back green, like Sabine… hair.

I feel betrayed.

But I like it.

* * *

After the wait we left hyperspace and Hera called us all to the front. We looked at the moon. We landed at a docking bay and got out without almost any trouble. The place was covered in screens, ads, and the smell of alcohol.

"Remember, we're looking for Orion Jetter." She said. The gambling pits were everywhere. I hated places like these. Bora grabbed my arm.

"We've got to stick together. Hey consider this a date."

Well… I'd enjoy a date with her anywhere.

Hera gave us each trackers so we could find each other. We split up, Sabine and Ezra, Zeb and chopper, Kanan and Hera, and finally, Bora and I went in different directions. I wondered where Ashoka was.

"You need a guide don't you?" She said, showing us a map.

We looked at each other.

"I've never been here."

"Neither have I."

"So that's a yes." Ashoka said. We followed her into a large casino. We noticed that the imperials were everywhere.

"Well, we can't really be too obvious." I whispered to Bora.

She kissed my cheek.

"We need to sell the couple thing more than usual." She said. Well, we are a couple. I thought she knew that. I thought of a way to embarrass her, but decided against it.

We got to the gladiator pit in the Casino.

"Before he worked in the Casinos, Orion was once a gladiator. He worked his way up, and takes trips here occasionally."

Hera made a call to Ashoka. The only way I knew was because of the codename she used.

"Sera, how are you?" She asked. I noticed her face change very subtly. "You're with him now? Give him my, won't you?"

Hera was with the target. How did they find him so quickly. Ashoka ended the call.

"Well Aaron, I'll have to show you around later." Ashoka said. "Meet me at Point Rain."

Point Rain is the name of a local bar. I heard it has some amazing food and a large beer collection. Can I drink? The standard in the galaxy is 18, and I'm 18 now… so I think so.

"Point rain, that sounds like a great place." Bora said.

"Yeah, but we still haven't played at the slot machines yet." I said. A stormtrooper walked right past us.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Point rain is?"

"Yeah, it's just down the lane, past the diner." He pointed

"Thank you sir."

We walked past the stormtroopers and made it eventually to point rain. Hera and Kanan were sitting at a table. We went to the table behind them.

* * *

"We found him. He came to us." Kanan said

"Then… when are we picking him up?"

"We aren't."

Wait what? We spent so long trying to find him, and at the very end he does this? Why isn't he coming?

"He said to watch for his announcement. He said we'll know when he makes it."

The waitress comes over to us. Bora and I order our food. I ordered a craft beer, and I was right, they do have an excellent collection. Ezra and Sabine walked in. We waved them to our table.

"Ashla should be coming in soon." Ashoka was using that as her code name.

The waitress came back with our food, then saw Ezra and Sabine.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you that we would be having others come." I said

She didn't say anything more about it.

"What will they be having?" She asked.

After they made their order Ashoka came in. she went to a table and shot us a quick look.

"What did he tell you guys?" I asked to Kanan and Hera.

"He donated his entire wealth to us, and his small fleet of ships. He's already sent all of his loyal staff off with them to our base."

Ashoka looked shocked.

Every screen in the building changed to a single channel. I saw Zeb looked outside at a large screen.

"That's impressive." I wanted to get up and see what he was looking at.

* * *

"Hello everyone. It is I, Orion Jetter, owner of the largest Casino in the inner rim. You may wonder why I hacked into the Holonet, and changed forced the screens to watch me, well that's easy, I have an announcement."

What was he doing?

I should say that he wasn't what I thought he would look like. He was in very fancy clothes, and well groomed. His white hair was pulled back in a bun. His face looked warn. He had seen better days. He had a fire in his eyes.

"You see, the empire suspects me as being a Jedi. They even sent an inquisitor after me. Well, they're dealt with." He brought to the camera to a pair of legs on the ground behind his desk.

"Well, I should confess, Yes, I am a Jedi. I am Jedi master Alexander Alion. I was a general in the clone wars. I fought droids, and imperials. I killed all the clones that tried to kill me. Now, I learned something special about the emperor's favorite toy. I know Darth Vader's biggest secrets. I already supported the rebellion, so I don't have much left to do. So let this be my final battle. I challenge Darth Vader to a dual. If he wins, then his secret is kept safe, but if I slay him, his secret won't mean much to him, but it will destroy the empire's faith in the emperor." He said with such confidence

"And before you send the stormtroopers to kill me, just know that you'd be throwing away lives for nothing, and you're secret Vader will become public knowledge. So come, take me on!"

He shut off the camera.

What was that?

"He's insane." I said.

Ashoka looks at me.

"This is bad." She said.

I hand her my drink, and she drinks it all in one sip. I take the cup back and wait for the waitress to come back. Zeb walked into the bar.

"He's sure a show off. He's trying to get all of us killed."

The waitress came back, a bit dazed. She quickly refilled my cup. I didn't feel like trying to eat anymore.

Imperials burst in the bar.

"Everyone, stay here until Lord Vader arrives."

Bora cursed under her breath.

"Hey, this place is full of alien life, we've got nothing to worry about." I whispered.

* * *

A stormtrooper came over

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that they forgot the orange slice that comes with this." I said picking up my drink.

"That's not a common beer, you don't use a fruit like that on it." He said.

"My mistake than."

"How old are you?"

"eighteen, almost nineteen." I think. I probably lied there, but right now it doesn't matter.

"That explains that." He said as he walked away.

"That was easier than I thought." Ezra said.

"…but don't you have something to top a beer like this?" I asked. The others just shook their heads.

But seriously, don't you? A citrusy fruit complements this well.

I'm getting off topic.

Zeb went to the Sabacc table, and started playing. Everyone was here. Waiting.

"All travel to and from the moon has been cancelled." An automated voice came over the speakers. "Please remain calm while we deal with this."

You mean while Vader comes down to the moon. I hope Orion's people got off world before this happened. Hey, that's one less inquisitor we have to deal with.

* * *

Surprisingly we didn't have to wait long. Vader appeared in orbit quickly. Was he stationed near by? I guess with a Jedi master being on the moon, he'd be nearby.

We watched on the screens Vader landing with a squad of the 501st. They walked down to the casino where they were ushered to the gladiator pit by a droid. Orion stood there, talking calmly.

"I see you made it Vader. Well, before we give the people the show of a life time, let's give everyone here drinks on the house! And not the cheap stuff, no, the most expensive drinks money can buy." The people cheered.

"I am in no mood for your games Alion."

"Hey, Vader, we don't need to rush things. Besides, I know who's going to win this one."

He's either cocky, or has nothing to lose. I fear both.

Vader pulled his lightsaber, but Orion lifted up his hand. He got a glass ready for Vader. Vader crushed the glass.

"Sorry about that Vader, I forgot that you can't drink in… that. Honestly why haven't you replaced that stuff yet." Orion took a glass he left behind and drank it.

"Your words are as useless as you are."

Orion acted hurt.

"Why Vader, you hurt me. Am I not a generous host?" He started pouring himself another drink. Vader let him drink it. He tossed the glass to the side and jumped down into the gladiator pit.

"Good people of the galaxy, you are about to see something really special." Orion yelled. Vader jumped down into the pit as well. Orion turned on his blue lightsaber.

"How do you know my secret?"

"A certain message came to me in my office. I learned who's behind that mask." Orion waited for Vader to make the first strike. Vader took a step forward, then dashed at Orion.

* * *

Ashoka looked in horror as she watched her old master fight like this.

"I'd wager a month's worth of pay on Vader." One of the patrons said

"Only bet worth making." His friend said. At least I assume it was his friend. I can't tell.

Bora grabbed my hand as we watched.

Orion blocked the opening attack, going for his shoulder, and made a swipe at Vader's leg. Vader blocked the hit, and used the force to push Orion back. Orion hit the cage wall of the pits.

"Strong as always Vader. I would be disappointed if you were as easy as that inquisitor."

Vader used the force to send a bottle of wine at Orion. He caught it, and opened it.

"Mind if I refresh myself?" He asked. Vader didn't say anything. He lifted his hands, and ordered his men to fire. The bottle was destroyed, but Orion wasn't hit. He did send back a hit to one of the stormtroopers, hitting them in the middle of the helmet. He fell into the pit. Orion looked at the broken bottle.

"Do you even know how much that cost?"

"I do not care." Vader started walking forward. Orion threw the bottle into the armor of another stormtrooper.

We looked at each other.

"Is he taking this fight serious?" I asked.

"Of course he is. This is his style. You should have seen when he fought a rancor with nothing but a pistol." One of the people in the bar said

"No, when he fought against that Pirate Captain."

I listened to that one with interest. I hope they don't mean Sander's dad.

"Yeah, that old Zabrak didn't stand a chance."

I stopped listening to that conversation

"What was that about?" Bora asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

She didn't let up

"Fine… Sander's dad was a pirate captain. I didn't want him to be dead." I said

We looked back at the screen.

Vader used the force to send the body of a stormtrooper at Orion, and activate the grenade. Orion used the force to create a force field around himself.

Vader looked at the crowd. He saw a man fall down dead.

"You aren't protecting the people around you. That is not the way of the Jedi." Vader said

Ashoka clenched her fist. She was mad at that.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. You killed that life all those years ago." Orion charged at Vader, but stopped one step from him. Vader didn't fall for the bluff, and he went to slash Orion across the chest. Orion blocked the hit, but staggered backwards. Vader went to plunge his lightsaber into Orion's chest, but Orion sidestepped at the last second. The lightsaber slashed his shirt.

"Hey, this cost more than those troops make in a year." Orion said.

"What are you playing at?" Vader said.

"I'm just stalling for… five more seconds." Orion said.

Vader ordered his men to fire.

* * *

Whatever Orion drank, it activated , making him fight better. He fought like he was thirty years younger.

He must have had a drug of some sort in that drink. I heard of them in the empire. We gave them to troops after what happened with Private Temple.

How would he have gotten his hands on those? They were rare even when they were produced. I never had one, but I guess I didn't need one.

Well, Orion blocked all the hits with ease, and the squad Vader had with him was dead. Orion pulled them all to Vader, who had to cut the bodies in half. Orion activated all the grenades on them. We were able to hear the blast from the bar.

Vader got back up, barely looking damaged.

"What was that you drank?"

"Something I gathered along the way. The empire that attacked during the clone wars created a drug that broke the limits of the human body in every way possible. Now we should be on even footing."

Orion dashed forward and made Vader go on the retreat.

"I take that bet back."

The stormtroopers left the bar and started running to the casino. I watched Vader carefully. Something seemed off. Like… no.

"He's faking it." Ashoka said.

"What? Orion's got him on the retreat." Ezra said.

"No, he's testing Orion out. Seeing where his limits are. Watch his movements." Kanan said.

Vader was sloppy, but not slow. To most it would seem like he was on the back pedal, but to the more experienced eye, it was obvious what was happening.

"We should get out of here while we can" Hera said.

"The blockade would stop us from leaving." Kanan said

"So we have to keep watching." I said

Orion looked to be a form IV specialist. He was now using that against Vader. It didn't seem to do much, so he moved onto another form. He was using form V? The same as Vader. If he was capable of laughing, I bet Vader would be doing so.

Vader was the one stalling now, and Orion knew it

"Hey, either give it you're all, or I'll kill you." Orion said

"I highly doubt that." Vader said. Vader sent a large force push at Orion. Once more he was slammed against the wall. I saw blood come from Orion's mouth.

"I guess I have to make good on my promise." Orion pressed a button on his wrist, and fireworks shot up in the sky.

"That won't work on me" Vader said.

"That wasn't for you."

The gates opened and out came two Nexu came out.

"My pets would like to great you" Orion said. He used the force to pull a bottle to him while Vader fought off the Nexu. He finished the bottle, and tossed it to the ground.

The Nexu had their mouths chomped down on Vader's arms.

"Get off of me" He said. Vader quickly turned his lightsaber in his hand to the head of the Nexu. It made one final slash at Vader before the lightsaber entered its head. Vader made quick work of the other one.

"They were just a distraction so you could get more of that drug" Vader said.

"No, I just needed a drink" Orion got back up and sent out a series of small force pushes. Vader withstood them. He barely saw Orion jump behind him. Orion slashed at Vader, but Vader's cape took the damage. Orion looked shocked for just long enough for Vader to send him to another wall. Orion laid on the ground.

"That's getting really annoying." He said.

"We were never even." Vader stood above Orion.

"Well, I can do this." Orion shot lightning out of his fingertips. Vader quickly blocked the bolts coming at him. Vader was sent back. His breathing was labored. Orion tried to get up, but the drug was no longer working. He used the last bit of his energy to get one last bottle of wine. Vader got up and walked him.

Orion rose the glass to the sky.

"I gave you quite a fight Vader, but we both knew this is where it would end." Orion finished the wine.

"You know, I think this was the best wine I have ever tasted." Orion said. He looked at Vader and let the bottle roll away.

Vader raised his lightsaber, and slashed through Orion's chest. Orion died with a smile on his face.

* * *

Soon the blockade was done. We were able to leave with almost no questions asked. Vader walked right past the bar, and stopped to look at it. I felt fear that he found us. I noticed that his suit was damaged. He walked away.

When we got back to the Vytal, Sander met us.

"What happened?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sure that you saw."

"That's not what I meant." He grabbed my shirt.

"Why didn't you join in?"

"What don't you understand? Fighting against Vader means we DIE!" I said, hitting his hand away.

"With four Jedi, you think Vader could have taken you?" He said

I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Easily."

Sander didn't say anything for a moment.

"You're saying he could kill all of us?"

"He's killed more Jedi, and more talented Jedi."

I started to walk away

"Karel, get back here. I am the commander."

I saw red.

"I don't give a damn about that! I don't care about the military ranks you try to push on me. For the past month you have tried to push a rank on me. I will never be a part of a military force again."

"Then why are you here?"

"To finish what we started all those years ago. To destroy the empire once and for all."

Everyone looked at me.

"You think you can destroy the empire all alone?" Sander asked me.

I didn't answer

"Unlike you, I'm trying to keep everyone in line, and trying to keep them from killing each other, so I recommend you get over yourself." Sander said

I didn't have anything to say to that.

"When you're ready I have another mission for you."

"They're favors." I corrected.

"Fine, then I have a favor for you. We found where Agent Alexandria is. You want to destroy the empire, so what do you say?"

* * *

"Fine." I said. "But not now." I went back to my bunk. Bora came in after me.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"I don't know… I think… I'm being pulled to the dark side." I said, looking down at my hands. Why was this happening? I thought I had control over it.

I do.

No, you don't

Oh, it's you again. Look, can we discuss this another time?

No. We can't. We've got to discuss this now.

Why?

Because you've been ignoring me. You've been only using the light side. We had an agreement.

I can't fall to the dark side.

That's not a part of the agreement

Our agreement was to find a balance… I know.

Then let me out sometimes. I can help you.

Or will you try to take over?

You can trust me.

We'll see

"Karel?" Bora said, I looked up at her

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes." I take her hand. "I'm better now."

* * *

I start to meditate, as I hold her hand. She sits down on my bunk, and closes her eyes.

I'm at the island again, and Bora's with me. My master appears.

"Oh, I see you brought her with you this time." She said

Bora looked at me shocked.

"I told you about this place. This is the island. This is my master." Bora let go of my hand, and was able to openly walk around. She went to my master.

"I've heard so much about you." She said

"I hope they told you about the good and the bad."

"Not too much in the bad category." Bora said

She smiled at Bora.

"Is there something you need son?"

"No, just need to meditate mom."

Bora looked at us weirdly for a second, then let it go. She sat down next to me. Jade opened her eye and looked at us. She smiled at us.

I calmed myself down, and ended my mediation. Bora opened her eyes.

"Your master looks even better than I thought." She said

I smiled.

We left our room and met up with Sander. He was talking to Yang about something.

"Sander… about before." I started

"Forget it. This next mission will take the four of us."

I looked at them.

Did I really lose my touch that much?

"Then let's get ready."

_**Author's Notes: So the main story this is based off of is done. I know I should have been faster with the uploads, but I'm here now. **_

_**If you want to read more from me, just go to my Second Great War story. Though I will be making more for this. **_

_**I may have more adventures in this story than the original, but that's not to say the main story is bad. I quite liked it.**_

_**Got a few more chapters before the end of this one.**_

_**May the Force be With You**_

_**-DragonZlayerx12**_


	5. Chapter 5: Alexandria

**Chapter 5**

**Karel and I went with Sander and Yang to take care of one of the Mavens, Agent Alexandria. Karel didn't tell me a lot about him, but I think he knows who he is.**

So, it's me Bora. Don't worry, Karel's still alive, just he's blind. Temporarily, I hope. Karel and I went with Sander and Yang to go investigate the rumors of the maven. Karel told me that we had to be careful when we fight a Maven. When we fought with Massachusetts, it was more than difficult to beat him.

"Hey Karel, how do you always remember what people say when you write?" I asked. He turned a bit red and handed me a recorder. This made too much sense.

"I use the audio and my memory to write."

He smiled as he put the recorder away. We get on the ship and sit next to Sander and Yang.

* * *

"What info do you have on Agent Alexandria?" Sander asked Karel.

"Not much. I was a part of the big 5, with Siren. What I can tell you is that Alexandria is a human male. Should be about thirty five or so, at most fifty. He's from Egypt, but that's almost all I can say. The two of us did a single mission together to take a planet, but we were on opposite sides of the Planet. I don't think he uses a lightsaber." Karel said

I wrote down on my notepad what Karel said about Alexandria. The fact that he doesn't use a lightsaber does make me nervous. I wonder what he uses.

I mean I know now, but you know… I didn't know then. How does Karel do this?

So we traveled to a desert planet, so that means I'm really overdressed. Great…

Karel laughed.

"He's got a funny sense of humor." He said

"I don't get it." Yang said.

"Alexandria is a city in Egypt, a country known for its desert." Sander said

"You did your homework."

"I may have taken a few history books the week or so before we left." Sander said with a smile on his face.

Wait… isn't that stealing

"Have you ever thought of returning to Gaia?" Karel asked.

"A few times. If only I remembered what the coordinates were when Order 66 happened, I'd have lived there instead of on Remnant… but I'm happy with my choice." Sander said.

Yang tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't get too sentimental on us." Yang said playfully. We descended to the only space port on the planet.

"The empire's not here." I said

"That's because there's no reason to conquer a desert world like this." Karel said.

"What planet is this anyway?" Yang asked.

"It was called Isron III, now thought… I'm getting the signal of New Cairo." Sander said

Cairo? Is that a place on Gaia?

"The capital of Egypt." Karel said

So yes, it is a place on Gaia. Wonder what it's like?

* * *

When we left the ship, and were stopped by two people in what looked like a light armor. I've seen stuff like this before, on Kalvor, a planet that I once visited. I was young my mom brought me to the planet to show me the unique armor. Almost as strong as Mandalorian armor, but only half the weight. If I remember correctly, it had a ventilation system that would make it seem like you had an 'AC' as the Gaians call it in heat, but it will keep you warm on a planet like Hoth. It would have been nice when I was stuck in Atlas for a month.

I'm getting off topic.

"What's your purpose here travelers." One of the guards said.

"We're here to join the order of Anubis." Karel stepped forward and said.

One of the guards laughed.

"Nice one, come on outsiders."

I don't get it. I really don't get it. When I looked at Sander and Yang, they looked confused. We left the spaceport and saw a large pyramid.

"Did he really…?" Karel whispered. We go to a bar in town and took seats.

"What was that about?" Sander asked Karel.

"Agent Alexandria became a little crazy towards the end of the war. I heard that he was planning on taking control of a planet, and heard that's what would be the code to get on the planet." Karel said

"So you endangered the mission on a rumor you heard once?" Sander shook his head

"I mean, it worked." I said

"Did you recognize those weapons they had on them?" Yang asked.

"Well, they weren't blasters. More like spears, but that can't be it. Not here." Karel said

"Just another thing we have to find out." Sander said. He ordered a round of drinks for the table, and in a few minutes, our drinks came. The waitress was in a pair of loose fitting robes, and the men were seemed to be wearing loincloths, and hats.

"This is weird" Karel said. He finished his drink.

"It's probably cooler than what we're wearing." Yang said.

"Yeah but… it's not all that much." I said.

* * *

We kept talking. Karel would tell us about Egypt and Alexandria, with Sander giving any information that he could. After a few minutes, four guards come into the bar, and they come to us.

"You seek to join our order?" They asked, though it seemed more like they were telling us.

"Yes, we've traveled far to join up with the true Pharaoh." Karel said. They grabbed him and Sander. Sander was about to punch one of them when Karel gave him a look.

"You two will come with us, the women will go to madam Maat." The one with the largest looking hat said.

That was quick. The other two grabbed us by the arms. Karel winked at us.

I don't know where they were going to take him, but they brought us to a strange room. They kept Yang and I together thankfully, but I think we've only gotten ourselves into a huge mess.

Three women came into the room, and had us sit down on a couch that came out of the ground.

"New recruits are always welcomed here." One of them said. I'm just going to say, I think that's not exactly true.

"We'll calm all your troubles." The second woman said. I became a lot more on edge. Yang and I glanced at each other.

"Go ahead, drink the wine of the Nile." The third woman placed two cups in front of us. We grabbed the cups.

Yang took the sip first, then she took another. Something in her eyes changed. While they were watching Yang, I got the draining tube out of my armor, and let all the drink drain into it. I placed my lips on the cup when they the other women looked back at me.

"What does the pharaoh ask of us?" Yang said.

Oh good God what did they put in our drinks. Now I'm just glad that I didn't drink any. But I have to act like I did. Well, at least one of us is sober. I'll have to examine what's in the drink when I'm able.

* * *

How do you like that, am I getting better at writing this? Whatever, you're reading it, so you have to suffer with my narrative.

Karel did tell me what his experience was like, and since this is a good brake in the story, I'll share what happened to him when we were separated.

Karel and Sander were taken to a room much like ours, but a man came in calling himself Nut. It sounds like 'Noot' not like how it's spelled. Karel made sure to make that clear. Nut wore a mask with the sun painted on it.

"I am Nut, God of the skies. I am to test you to see if you're going to make it among us."

"Whatever the Pharaoh asks of us, we will do." Karel bowed and was thrown to the wall with the force. Karel said that he wasn't ready and that's why he was hit, but I don't believe him.

"Do not mock me with that Roman bow." Nut said. Whatever that meant. Sander stood there, unmoving.

"Do you think I'm going to bow to you?" He asked.

Nut walked over to him and placed finger on Sander's head. Sander started screaming. When the finger was lifted, the mark of the sun was burned on his forehead.

"You mock me."

Karel got down on his hands and knees.

"Please forgive him, he had too much to drink."

Nut walked over to Karel.

"So me your arm."

Karel did so.

Nut gripped the robotic arm, and lifted up Karel's shirt to where the robotic arm attached. Nut pressed a button, and the arm came off.

"This will make up for his behavior."

Karel didn't move. Nut left the room.

"What the Hell was that? Why didn't you try to take your arm back?" Sander asked him.

"I'm tracking it." He pulled out a tracker and handed it to Sander. They both looked up and Sander put the tracker away. Two men came in with the robes, and a prosthetic arm. Karel put it on, but it caused him pain, and it was much worse.

They were forced to change into the loincloths the waiters were in.

* * *

Now back over to Yang and I. Quick update, Yang is still drugged out of her mind, and I'm stuck walking on a thin wire. Now I didn't know at the time that there were force users besides the ones we brought and Alexandria, because if I did, I would have freaked out more. The women gave us the clothing that they wore. It was a simple white dress, but it didn't cover much. Yang seemed to jump into it, but I hesitated.

"What's wrong? Is it too small?" One of them asked.

"Is there something a little less revealing?" I asked.

"Not really. Tight clothes makes it hard to work in the sun. Besides, your friend here has already changed." The second woman pointed out.

I really didn't like having to do this, but I changed. The third woman took our regular clothes and took it somewhere. I don't have a tracker like Karel, so I can really find my clothes that easily. I can't ask Yang to search the force for them because she's still crazy. Just got to hope they don't burn the clothes.

We were brought to a large chamber with a woman lying down on a couch. She gazed down at Yang and I.

"These are the new arrivals?" She asked. A woman came forward.

"These are the two women madam." She said. The woman was wearing a fox mask holding a staff. I glanced around and found that we were a bit surrounded at this point. I've got to act like I belong.

"But I need all of them to determine everything." Maat said.

"Nut is dealing with the men." Another guard said.

"Then Nut will have to understand. I am a very busy woman and I haven't got all day." Maat sat up. The room seemed to shake.

Soon, Karel and Sander arrive in the room. Nut was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

"You two, step forward." Karel and I stepped forward. "I can sense that the two of you are young. You're in perfect condition to fight, so you shall be in moved to the Pharaoh's army. You will fight the those who are foolish enough to fight against the Pharaoh. You will be his sword." She slammed the staff she was holding, and we were dragged out of the audience chamber.

We looked at each other.

"This is not the arm I arrived with. I can't fight with this arm." Karel said

"We will get it for you." The guard said.

"But Nut took it." He said

"By order of Maat, you will receive your arm again." That was all that was said.

We were shoved into a locker room of sorts, with two pairs of the armor the guards wore when we arrived on this planet.

The door behind us was locked.

* * *

There were two sickle like swords called Khopesh in front of us.

Karel and I looked at each other. I blushed as I didn't see any other room.

"Alexandria really went overboard." Karel said.

We got changed and waited. That's all we could do.

"Yang's changed. She drank something called the wine of the Nile and was basically drugged." I told Karel.

"Something has been feeling a bit off recently. When we went to that bar, the staff was watching us closely. Everyone but you drank." Karel said. "Maybe the drug's in the alcohol."

We heard footsteps coming towards us. We got up and ready to leave.

The door opened and six guards came in. They grabbed us and moved us to another room.

Why were we being thrown to every room like this? I doubt that this is normal. When we were stopped we were in another assembly room. There were thousands of others with us.

* * *

"Today, New Cairo will be under the control of the Pharaoh as it should be. The last stronghold of the our enemies will fall. Thanks to you. Today all the Gods, and the most powerful God of all shall show our enemy that the full force of the Pharaoh's might." The people around us all yelled out.

This is a cult. It has to be.

We see twelve people, who call themselves gods, show us. There's Maat.

Then one final member arrives. The 'Pharaoh.'

"His name is Rameses X" Karel whispered in my ear.

We could barely see him. His armor looked like the complete version of the guards' armor.

The ground started to shake, and we started to move. Karel's eyes widened. Twelve images appeared around us, one of them the outside of the vehicle.

"This is the Thanatos Angurirus." Karel said. He went for my hand. I didn't understand what that meant at the time, but I learned later on.

"I don't see Yang or Sander." I said

"I don't feel them." Karel said.

We were alone. Completely alone.

Half an hour later, we got to a settlement. It had heavy walls, but it didn't stop us. We rammed right through it. The floor opened up, letting every soldier into the battle. We were under blaster fire the whole time. Thankfully, we were some of the newest ones. We rushed forward. Those in the front cut the enemies down quickly. Karel and I move into a house. We hid in there for a moment when another troop came in.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Trying to get a good line of sight of the enemy." Karel said

"The enemy likes to hide. We rush in to take them down." The troop said.

"But how will when we take them down?" I asked.

"That's the job for the gods. Now get…" Karel slashes the troop. The blade goes through the body. Karel took his blade out of the troop.

"We need to make a plan. This is the perfect distraction." Karel said.

"Agreed." I said.

Karel grabbed me and we turned almost invisible.

I was shocked.

Karel and I were able to get back to the… ship? It doesn't look like a ship.

* * *

We were able to sneak back onto the ship. It almost empty. We did have to be careful. We finally got to the armory. We may have had to kill two guards, but we were careful. We opened the armory, and found a man and woman looking through our stuff. I threw my sword into the chest of one of them.

Karel jumped forward, and his sword entered the chest of the man.

We got our stuff and changed really quick. Karel put his lightsaber on his belt, and he took Yang and Sander's clothes. I got my pistols and now I was ready to fight. I quickly emptied the wine of the Nile, then got ready to fight.

* * *

The two of us made our way a well-guarded room. I took out two guards then Karel jumped down. He made four quick slashes and I made another four shots. We took out the guards and opened the room. We found a… weird room. My helmet switched to black light mode… and I regret it.

"This is disgusting." I said. Karel quickly took my helmet and took a look.

"It looks like a Picasso here." He said when he placed my helmet back on my head. I quickly switched it off. We found Sander tied up on a bed, basically naked. He looked up at us, and his eyes widened.

"Thank God." Sander said.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"In the chambers of Meet. She said she was going to make me her plaything." He looked over to a dead man barely hidden.

"That's disgusting." I said. Karel quickly cut the binding off of Sander, and handed him his stuff. He quickly changed.

"We need to save Yang, blow this thing up, kill Alexandria, and get off this planet." Karel said.

"Well, she's in the worst position. She's in Alexandria's room. Doomed to the same fate." Sander said.

"She's drugged so she can't think straight." I said. This mission has gone worse than I thought it would.

Before we left, Karel placed a dozen thermal detonators under the bed. It would go off when Meet would check.

* * *

Kill one of them, and start a chain reaction.

We moved further down the hallway. We killed every guard along the way, which must have killed a few dozen by now. We got the largest chamber and broke through the guards. This room had dozens of women in it. Many of them dead, and many others naked. This room was just fully depraved. Yang and another woman were lying on the bed.

I got up and slapped Yang. She didn't seem to care. I got out a pair of scissors. This was the most dangerous thing they've done yet. I got a strand of hair, and cut it.

The color in Yang's eyes came back, and turned red. I got out of the way quickly.

"Who touched my hair?" She demanded.

"Yang, are you back?" Sander asked.

"Wait, what room is this?" Yang asked.

We heard the noise of a book close.

"You are in my room. Agent Pennsylvania, you've returned. Finally. Now I can kill you myself."

* * *

Agent Alexandria came down with a large scepter in his hand with the head of a snake. Jumped down. Karel handed Yang her stuff and took out his lightsaber.

"Where's the empire hiding?" He asked.

"I don't know. I left them years ago. But as respect for a former ally, I will tell you something. These creations have a purpose." Alexandria said.

His suit looked like a wolf. The suit had sharp claws on it.

"So does that mean the battle's over?"

"No, sadly I can't send my entire army in here to kill you, but I am more than enough." Karel charged forward. Sander covered Yang while she finished getting changed. Karel moved fast. I counted fourteen strikes in ten seconds.

Alexandria blocked all the attacks.

"What purpose do these monsters have?" Karel asked.

"I'll show you." Alexandria said. An oxygen shield formed over the settlement. Troops on both sides were still fighting. The Gods were missing though.

"Fire!" A blast came out of the mouth of the monster, and slammed into the ground. All the oxygen in the area burst into flames. All the troops were killed.

Karel's eyes were wide open. That's when it happened.

"RA! I Call down your power!" Alexandria said, and he placed his hand in front of Karel's eyes. A blast of light shot out, and Karel held onto his eyes. He screamed. I ran over to him.

"Who are you?" Alexandria asked. He asked with an evil look in his eye.

"Bora Lone." I said.

"Well Bora… I have a proposition for you. Become one of my concubines and I won't kill your friends."

I fired at him. I was mad. I noticed Sander get behind him, but he didn't Sander fired his shotgun into Alexandria's armor. He was shot forward until his claws stopped him. Metal from around the room shot towards him. He backhanded Sander and sent him flying. Sander caught himself, and sent out a fire bolt from his hand. Alexandria caught the bolt in his chest.

"Alright master, take over." Karel said

He rose up and took out his blue and orange lightsabers. He turned them on and rushed forward. Alexandria wasn't expecting it.

* * *

"Bora, you need to cover the entrance to this room. The others should be getting here." Yang yelled.

"But… Fine." I turned, and saw an explosion go off. I saw Meet's body hit the wall. It fell to the ground. Even I could tell those bombs were stronger than they should have been, and she was dead.

We saw seven others coming towards the room.

I got out my wrist rockets and I fired them at the coming fighters.

Karel and Sander kept fighting Alexandria.

I could tell that Karel's eyes were different. They were green instead of blue.

One of the fighters entered the room, only to get one of Yang's punches. It was so hard that the head came off.

"They call you gods?" She asked. Karel pushed Alexandria away.

"Yang, here!" he yelled. Yang caught Karel's yellow lightsaber.

"Nice." She said. I fired two more wrist rockets. Then I got a force push to the chest, and slammed against the wall. I fell to the ground. My helmet was cracked. I took it off and spat out blood.

I looked over to Karel and Sander's fight. They were holding their own. It didn't hurt that the blades cut the metal every time. The only thing that stayed was the staff.

Yang cut through the staff of one of the gods, and left a large gash in them.

"Your apprentices are worthless." Sander said.

Alexandria backhanded Sander. I got up and moved over to Yang. She was making quick work of the gods. It seemed to be too quick. I fired and one of them didn't see it coming. They dropped to the ground dead.

"Are any of you force sensitive?" I asked. I mean the answer was obvious.

"No, they weren't. The only one who was is now a pile of ash." Alexandria said. Yang and I finished off them, and we all turned to Alexandria.

"Why can these things burn all the oxygen?" Sander asked.

"Why would that even be an option?" Karel asked.

"Do you know who the enemy was? The enemy of the Chiss? The enemy who would have destroyed trillions of lives?" Alexandria asked.

"No." Karel said.

"The Vong. This planet was once ruled by them until I came here. Now they are just ash!"

The Vong? I don't get it. No one else did. That's it, he's gone mad. He's dead.

The four of us turn to him. Alexandria slammed his staff to the ground, and gathered energy. He fired it at me. Karel jumped in front of me and blocked the attack. I was that his hand was burned now. Sander jumped up, and cut off Alexandria's arm.

He shouted many profanities. He backed up and started to turn, but Yang slashed his legs off. Alexandria looked up and us. Karel cut off the final arm, and kicked off his helmet.

"Now, you're going to tell us what we want to know." Karel said.

"Or what?" He said.

Yang made a full force punch at his crotch. He screamed out.

"Where is the empire hiding?"

"The star forge!" He said. I kicked him.

"The star forge was destroyed thousands of years ago." I said

"But they rebuilt it!" Alexandria said.

"And why aren't you there?" Karel asked

"Because I was following the Director's orders" He said. We saw a tear come down his face. He was in a lot of pain.

"One last question, where is the self-destruct button?" Yang asked.

"Right over there." He moved his head to where he was standing. I fired two blasts in his head.

* * *

Karel fell to the ground, and held on his eyes.

"Good news and bad news guys. I'm not going to be blind, but right now I am." Karel said. I grabbed him while Yang pressed a button. We have ten minutes to get out of here. Thankfully we returned to the town we started in. We got out of the monster, and rushed to the ship. Two guards tried to stop us, but I shot them. Sander came next to me and helped us get on the ship.

We took off with a few seconds left. I turned around, and saw the whole planet was on fire.

"What's happening? Karel asked.

"The planet's on fire." I said

I think I know how. We just caused this by accident.

We were silent the whole way back. We may have accidentally caused a genocide. The only solace I have is that they were very dangerous. We got back on the ship and got to our bunks. I slammed my fist into the wall.

"He still won!" I said.

I'm sorry. I hugged Karel.

"We lost this time."

Sander knocked on the door.

"We would like to offer… the chance to forget this." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well… we do have a way to wipe the memory away."

"But we learned a few important things. We're going to need to know that." I said. I then remembered the journal.

"Give us a few hours. Then we'll do it." I said.

"Alright." Sander left the room. Karel handed me the recorder and his journal.

So for a last note, This is the most important thing we need to know

The empire has the star forge

The Thanatos weapons can destroy planets.

We'll see how soon Karel's eyesight returns to him.

_**Author's Notes: This was a darker chapter. Yeah… this a bit hard to write. But that's a constant with this character. I thought a unique point of view would be really nice. There won't be many chapters like this though. **_

_**I will be getting to the main story soon, just not next chapter.**_

_**May the Force be With You**_

_**-DragonZlayerx12**_


End file.
